Punto sin retorno
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Sus sentimientos crecieron hasta un punto sin retorno. ZagatoxEsmeralda, escrito con el reto de nande-chan para el ficathon08


_**PUNTO SIN RETORNO**_

Clef se acerca al hombre de ropas negras que en ese momento se arrodilla. Todos los habitantes del castillo sienten la emoción y la solemnidad del momento, Ráfaga y Lantis son los únicos que ocupan la primera fila. En su trono está Esmeralda, princesa y pilar de Céfiro. Él mantiene la mirada en el suelo, no puede verla hasta que termine la ceremonia. El mago eleva su báculo y procede con sus deberes:

-Zagato, ¿juras proteger a la Princesa Esmeralda y a Céfiro de cualquier enemigo interno o externo, aún a costa de tu vida?

-Si. Lo juro.

-Entonces, por el poder que se me ha conferido, te nombro Guardián del Pilar de Céfiro.

El báculo de Clef toca su cabeza, señal de que puede levantarse. Lentamente eleva la vista hacia la princesa, es tan hermosa como se la han descrito. Su expresión se vuelve de sorpresa cuando ella pone una corona de flores sobre su cabeza, dándole su aprobación y su bendición. Todos aplauden, incluso habrá fiesta fuera del castillo. Pero para Zagato, esa sonrisa de la princesa es más que suficiente.

Esa es la primer vez que se vieron frente a frente. A partir de ese día, compartirán todos los días de su vida.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de la princesa, el invierno dura poco. Cuando llega la primavera, Esmeralda sale a visitar a la gente de Céfiro. En dicha gira la acompaña su guardián. Todos en las ciudades y en el bosque comentan sobre lo hermosa y pura que es su pilar, y lo afortunados que son de tenerla.

Sólo Zagato parece advertir otra cosa.

Mantener al planeta bello y prospero requiere gran parte de no sólo el poder de la Princesa, sino de su energía vital. Sólo él conoce todo el sufrimiento que ella carga al tener que transformar cada mala acción, cada pensamiento negativo en fuerza pura.

La rutina de la princesa es siempre la misma. Después de desayunar y antes de comenzar con sus rezos diarios, sale a pasear a los bosques cercanos al palacio, siendo ese su único rato de esparcimiento. En un principio, apenas si él le habla, pero ella es persistente y comienza a buscarle temas de conversación.

-¿Sabes algo Zagato? En este lugar vi por última vez a mi hermano...

-Princesa, ¿usted tiene un hermano?

-Así es. No nos vemos desde que éramos niños.

-¿Desea que lo encuentre? Podríamos organizar una búsqueda, no la abandonaría hasta que...

-No. Yo mismo lo dejé ir. No quiero que tenga que cargar con mi mismo destino. Si alguien debe sacrificarse, seré yo.

-¿Y no se siente sola?

-Me sentía sola, es verdad. Pero ahora te tengo a ti, que siempre me cuidas.

Zagato hace silencio, por prudencia pero también por instinto se da cuenta que no debe seguir indagando. Los paseos y las charlas siguen durante el otoño. Esmeralda no sólo habla de sí misma, sino que se interesa en todo lo relacionado con él: su infancia, su entrenamiento en la magia, su hermano tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto... Una vez, y sin advertirle nada, le regala una bestia que ella misma ha creado. El Guardián no sabe como responder a tan especial atención.

-Pero, Princesa... no tiene porqué...

-Lo hice durante toda la noche para ti.

-Por eso mismo. No quiero que cargue con también con trabajo por mi culpa. Ya tiene demasiado con...

Ella simplemente sonríe, sin dejar de tejer su corona de flores.

-No te preocupes. Realmente estoy feliz de hacerlo.

El amor de Zagato hacia esa mujer tan pura y sacrificada va en creciente aumento, tanto que ya no cree poder encontrarle una medida.

Pero Céfiro comienza a demostrar signos inexplicables de deterioro. El siguiente invierno es más frío que el anterior, y eso preocupa mucho a los habitantes del planeta. Esmeralda usa cada vez más de sí misma para mantener el clima.

En una ocasión reza tanto y durante tanto tiempo que cae súbitamente enferma. El corazón de Zagato se sacude como nunca antes. Mientras está en reposo, no deja de pensar en cómo todos depositan su carga en ella, ¿y ella a quién tiene para sostenerse? A él, que le encomendaron la tarea de protegerla de cualquier peligro, empieza a preguntarse si lo que todos consideran un sistema justo lo es en verdad. Trata de expresarle su preocupación a Lantis pero este, igual que todos, no entiende. Ese día, aún convaleciente, ella los está espiando. Él trata de darle una explicación, pero ella se niega, y vuelve a rezar como siempre. No puede evitar el sentimiento de impotencia por saberse tan inútil.

Finalmente se decide por una solución drástica. Se involucró sentimentalmente demasiado con ella; ya no puede tolerar como todos parecen seguir sus vidas con tanta indolencia. No puede evitar odiarlos por hacerle daño a la Princesa. Pero, al odiarlos, le hace daño también, entonces se odia a sí mismo. Lo mejor es marcharse bien lejos. Autosam, Fahrem... ¿importa acaso dónde?

Pero la Princesa Esmeralda no piensa igual. Con la convivencia, ha aprendido a conocer sus pensamientos aunque no los expresara. Esa tarde, decide esperarlo en el jardín de siempre, cuando él va a presentar su renuncia ante Clef.

-Princesa... ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Pensabas marcharte sin siquiera despedirte?

Zagato agacha la mirada, no puede mentirle.

-Perdóneme, Princesa, pero le he fallado. Ya no puedo protegerla. Porque de hacerlo, tendría que llevármela de aquí ahora mismo.

-Entonces hazlo.

El guardián se queda sin palabras ante semejante propuesta. Ella acorta la distancia, y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-No necesitas decir nada. Sé cuanto me amas, pero no sé si sabes cuanto te amo yo a ti.

-El amor del pilar... es para Céfiro.

-Sí. Pero ahora es tuyo. Escapémonos. Ya nada me importa lo suficiente si no estamos juntos.

Un abrazo y un beso sellan su amor, y su trágico destino. Zagato sabe que vendrán a buscarla, y que él no lo permitirá, no al menos mientras viva. Esmeralda también sabe que Clef invocará a las Guerreras del Mundo Místico, y sus momentos junto a él serán contados. Pero también saben que llegaron a un punto sin retorno, del que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a volver.

* * *

_15 de julio de 2008_

_Hola a todos. A los que no me conocen me presento: soy Vicky Yun Kamiya y este es mi primer historia de este fandom. Escribir esta historia en honor al Ficathon 2008 con el prompt de Nande-chan (a quién no conozco demasiado, pero me parece una persona muy agradable) fue un reto para mí en todo sentido. En primer lugar, el meterme en una de mis series favoritas... de hace diez años. Fue la primer serie de anime que vi en cable allá por el verano del '98 (como la novela, lalalala nada nos puede pasar ), en un mundo muy distinto al de ahora, sin Internet, sin oleada del anime... tal vez los que son más jóvenes no puedan comprenderlo, pero para los que tuvimos que poner las bases para que el anime sea popular aún lo recordamos. Apenas vimos esta serie, todas las chicas que en ese momento seguíamos Sailor Moon, nos enganchamos en seguida, sin hacer caso a si era de CLAMP, si era marketinera... no nos importaba, sólo sabíamos que nos gustaba a rabiar. El día que murió Esmeralda, lloré como loca. Esto me trajo un montón de recuerdos, no sólo de la serie, sino de mi vida, mis amigas de entonces así que desde aquí se le lo dedico a Gabriela, a Cecilia y sus hermanas, a Mariela Piombino y las otras chicas que nos contactábamos por carta y que significaron tanto para mí._

_El otro desafío fue ponerme en la piel de estos personajes, en sus sentimientos. Le doy las gracias a mis viejos VHS de la serie, con la que repasé un poco. En su momento, le eché mucha culpa a Zagato, pero ahora a la distancia (y volviéndola a ver me lo confirma) Esmeralda fue la que provocó esa situación. Así que esta es mi humilde visión de cómo fue esta trágica historia. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
